Carter Cain
Carter Cain was the grandson of Theo Cain. He was seventeen at the time of the short story Belonging, and was a Werewolf mutt and member of the populous Cain clan, as of Becoming he had yet to undergo his first Change. He is mentioned by his cousin Davis Cain in Driven as being the one to have dared him to take a picture of the Stonehaven estate house in The Puppy Plan. He was around 21 or 22 during the events of Driven. He is described as being better looking than the average Cain, over 6 foot, around 200 pounds and having brown eyes. In Becoming: Theo wanted to try and take Carter's cousin, Derek Souza (as Derek was the son of Theo's favourite son, Carter's uncle Zachary). Carter didn't like Derek, particularly because he had already changed and he was the same age as Carter. To take him they decided they would kidnap his girlfriend, Chloe Saunders, and use her as bait to lure Derek in. Carter took an interest in Chloe and hit on her, in such a way that made her uncomfortable, while she was alone in the food court of a mall near where she was staying. His jealousy of Derek was mainly rooted in his place in the Cain Clan and in his grandfathers life, which as the son of Theo's favourite he worried Derek would usurp. He allows Derek to escape after they captured him on the condition that Derek never makes contact with his biological family again, threatening to kill Chloe or Simon and Kit if he does. In Driven: He also appears in the novella Driven, Elena believes him to be twenty one or twenty two at the time, he's described by Davis Cain as being 'kind of a dick'. He had his first Change barely two months before he turned 18. In Driven he's shown to still be bitter about the events of Belonging and pretended not to be believe that Derek was a Cain, he's also shown to be jealous of his cousin Davis. He tried to exact revenge against Malcolm Danvers, who had murdered his grandfather Theo's 12 year old son among other Cain's decades earlier when he encountered him in Driven. He was accused by the ghost of an 18 year old girl, the daughter of a Necromancer, of being part of a group of Cain's who raped, murdered and then ate her which led to the events of Driven, he later confessed while trying to downplay the seriousness of what happened, he was the one who held the girl and then invited Ford Cain and Curtis Cain to join in, it is possible that Ford and Curtis were only involved in the rape and were unaware of the killing or that Carter made out the girl had 'escaped' so they would have to hunt her down afterwards but with them dead Elena couldn't be sure. For his actions he was executed by Clay Danvers. Category:Werewolf Category:Darkest Powers Character Category:Otherworld Character Category:Deceased Character Category:Cain Clan